


Stepping Out

by Missy



Category: Addams Family (TV 1964)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Halloween decorating, Interior Decorating, Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange, Shipoween: Seasonal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: A little bit of Halloween decorating of the Addams Manse to surprise their trick or treating kids helps keeps Gomez and Morticia's homefires burning - not that they've ever needed help in that regard...
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	Stepping Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silveradept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/gifts).



“Ahh, finally – Halloween once more!”

Gomez had an eye plastered to their front window, cigar in hand, as he watched children run by outside their door, chasing up and down the sidewalk with plastic buckets in his hand. He knew that they were participating a tradition that turned every child in the neighborhood into little beasts. If only they could always be this wonderful looking and wild of spirit. That was the problem with the unfortunate normalcy of the world, however.

“And it’s a perfect excuse to decorate.” Morticia. _“continuer de venir!”_

He kissed her palm once more. “French! You know how wild it drives me.”

“Why do you think I speak it so fluently, darling?” She smiled, her red lips flashing as they went about putting their decorations out.

It was an arduous but fun process – one they didn’t want to leave to dear Lurch, who was off for the afternoon, taking the children out trick or treating so Morticia and Gomez could surprise them with the results of their hard work. They kissed and caressed as they did the job, and spent a little time necking. Tonight they’d enjoy themselves.

"Well, Tish," Gomez said, standing back and chomping his cigar. "What do you think?"

"It's perfect!" Morticia declared.

They kissed, savoring the moment, holding one another until the front door opened...to the merry tinkling noise of a doorbell.

Gomez and Morticia were just as excited to see what the children thought of what they’d done. The result was just what they’d hoped for. Pugsley’s eyes widened as he took a look around the parlor. “It’s so pink!” he said. “And clean! And there are sunflowers instead of thorns in the vases!”

“There’s so much lace!” said Wednesday. “Mother, is that..?”

“Yes!” Morticia said. “A coffee table filled with gardening magazines!” 

Both kids screamed.

“Oh, it’s terrible!” Wednesday peeped, hugging her father’s leg. “I miss our cobwebs!”

“You aren’t too scared now, are you?” he asked, kneeling and hugging her shoulders. 

She smiled. “Oh yes, but that’s the fun part about Halloween!"

"As long as you're having fun, I'm having fun - though it's shocking that haunted houses don't have real ghosts in them anymore. The day just isn't the same without it!"

The children nodded in agreement, and Gomez beamed with pride, knowing someday they'd bring the old traditions back. "Can we have candy, father?” 

“That’s up to your mother,” said Gomez, whose winkling eyes begged a yes from his wife.

Morticia fondly smiled. “Well, as long as you’re willing to share with us…”

Pugsley and Wednesday shared a look. But they nodded eagerly. And together they began to feast upon their treats.


End file.
